Be Safe
by OTF
Summary: It's summer and while everyone else is cooling down Edward and Bella are heating up. Will their relationship go to the next level? Will Bella be changed? Tune in to find out! Warning might have fluff i haven't decided. Story is only as long as you want.
1. At Home

Bella P.O.V. (point of view)

I grabbed the last bottle of body wash off the shelf at the store, "Freesia." I said

I rushed home and put the ten bottles on the counter. I grabbed the tinfoil from under the sink, I covered each bottle carefully. I rushed upstairs and of course Edward was still where I had told him to be.

"Close your eyes." I said, a mischievous smile appearing on my face.

"Why?" Said Edward curiously, once again cursing internally at the fact that he can't read my mind.

"Smell each one and tell me which one you like best." I said, a sudden urge to sit in his lap like we do coming over me.

He sniffed each one. Finally he chose the third one, Raspberry.

"Thanks!" I said cheerfully.

"No problem, but I hope you know that what you wash with isn't going to change the fact that you smell way better than these things." Edward said repressing a giggle.

I gave him a questioning look that he must have understood because he replied.

"I read the guy at the stores mind Bella." Edward said a smile appearing on his face as I blushed.

Suddenly I heard a low growl and I knew it was Edward. It was a playfully threatening growl. BAM! I was on the bed and I looked into his eyes as he was on top of me. I looked into his topaz eyes and I couldn't resist kissing his cold tender lips ever so feircly.

Edward laid his head on my stomach as I started to fall asleep. I looked down into his sandy colored hair. His eyes were a beautiful color today a light topaz.

"Are you hungry?" I heard Edward say.

"No, why?" I lied knowing he would see past the lie.

"I heard your stomach Bella so you can't pretend." Edward said.

In a sudden sweep I was in his arms as he was going down the stairs.

"Time to feed the human!" Edward said playfully.

I laughed as he gently placed me on the ground and sat across from me to watch me eat. There was Food already on the table, Must have been Charlie.

Tell me what you think! Please Read and Review. I am only making this as long as people want it to be. If you want me to continue I will update with larger chapters (I hope) Beware I am not sure if my computer will update fast so be patient!

From The loyal author

OTF (Obsessed Twilight Fan)

P.S. This is my first fanfic all advice, comments, or concerns wanted!


	2. Will he?

A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter I promise once I get going I can't be stopped but I just started figuring out this story please be patient.! Thanks everyone! Sorry about anything that is wrong I don't have my copy of twilight with me for either chapters I wrote.

Bella P.o.v

"Are you done yet Bella?" Edward said impatiently as he waited for me to finish dinner

"No!" I said playfully

I could be done all I had to do was eat the last noodle of spaghetti, but I am having too much fun with this! Oh well I guess I'd rather be upstairs lying in his arms.

"Edward?" I said surprised and confused because he wasn't in front of me anymore.

"I'm right here." he whispered into my ear.

"I'm done." I whispered back.

I still can't get over how someone like me ever got Edward.

"Bella…" Edward said as he swiped me up in his arms.

"Edward I can walk!" I shouted. Although I quickly regretted yelling at him because of the hurt look he got on his face. His hurt look quickly changed to a smile as I smiled at him. He ran upstairs and we were in my room in a matter of seconds.

"Human Moment." I said to Edward before he could reach his lips to me. I love to taunt him like this, for once I have an affect on him.

As soon as I was out in the hall I ran to the bathroom, stripped off my clothes and jumped in the shower. I hurried to wash my hair, got out, dried off, and put my p.j.'s on.

When I got back to the room he was sitting in my rocking chair. I walked over and sat on his lap. Edward placed his head on my neck. After a few moments I decided I had to bring up the subject I knew he would get angry like he always did, but I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Edward the rest of my nights like this with Edward.

"Edward?" I said hesitantly

"Mmmm?" He questioned back

"Well I was wondering when you are going to change me?" I said my face full of shame.

I quickly regretted bring up the subject because Edward stood up and I fell to the ground. I stood up behind him and he turned around and held my head in his hands.

"Bella, you know I want to change you, I want to spend the rest of my life, err, death with you." Edward said, and I knew if he could cry that he would be.

I know I can drop the subject, but I don't.

"Then why can't you change me!" I shouted tears of frustration coming from my eyes. Embarrassed at how I got worked up so easily I turned my head.

Edward grabbed my head in his hands once more and he wiped the tears from my face only for new ones to appear. I tried to break free but he dropped his hands from my head and instead wrapped his arms around me. I pulled away and started for my bed. Edward grabbed my shoulder almost too hard but let go and picked me up and carried me to the bed.

"Bella, I love you, and I can't change you for that reason, I can't doom you to eternal darkness… can we talk about the rest in the morning?" Edward said

I nodded my head sheepishly. I was too worked up to talk. Edward held me to himself for a few moments before kissing me on the forehead and placing me under the sheets and lying down next to me.

(The next Morning)

"Bella?" Edward said

"Yes?" I said sleepily

The only reply I got was a long kiss. Longer than we have ever dared to go. When we finally broke apart it was because of my need of air.

"Edward?" I said panting

"Yes." Edward said looking pleased at himself and yet concerned at the same time.

"So when will you change me?" I said so quietly I was hoping he wouldn't hear but with his hearing skills I know he did.

"Bella, your never going to give up are you?" Edward said sighing

"No." I whispered

"Well then I'll give you an answer." Edward said calmly and waiting for an answer.

I wasn't going to get excited yet.

"I will change you, if you want, when you get out of high school." Edward added "Or if there is some other reason, god I hope there isn't but knowing you…" Edward said more to himself than too me.

"Edward." I said

"MmmmHmmm." He said

"I love you." I said "I have one more question though."

"Yea."He said confused probably of what else I could want.

"Will we get married before you change me?" I said "or will we have to wait?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, you have too much on your precious mind." He said "What do you want to do?"

"I want to get married first." I said

"We will then but first we'll have to plan it." Edward said "But you still have to get out of High School."

"Fine." I said for I knew I wouldn't get any farther this morning.

Sorry about the shortness but I'm writing this at 10:00 p.m. and I have to go to sleep so you can yell at me but tell me if I made mistakes if you liked it or hated it.

R&R!

Thankx from OTF


	3. Alone time

A/N: Once again I am saying I'm sorry I will try to make my chapters but I can't really get going yet please be patient. Sorry!

"Edward, where are we going?" I said from the passenger side of his car.

After I brought up the subject this morning I didn't know what do so I asked him and instead of giving me an answer he put me in the car. He still hasn't told me where we are going.

"Bella if I told you it would ruin my fun." Edward said with a mischievous smile, just like the smile I gave him a few days ago.

I guess I'll have to let him have his fun I mean I do feel a little guilty. But mostly I'm happy.

I know where we are. I can't believe Edward would do this to me. How would he dare? He knows I hate shopping!

"Edward, No! I'm not going shopping." I said somewhat screaming.

"Bella for what I want to do you need to go shopping." Edward said

"What do you want to do?" I asked curiously

"I want to…"Edward said stopping short

"What do you want to do?" I asked again

"I want to shop." Edward said stealing a sideways glance at me.

I looked around and noticed we were parked in the parking lot of the mall. I got out of the car too giddy to put up a fight. I was still happy about what he said earlier today. I couldn't wait for him to change me but I couldn't believe he said that we could get married.

"Bella, are you coming or not." Edward said playfully

"What...Yeah" I said as I was pulled out of my train of thought

As soon as we went through the front doors of the mall Edward was leading me by the hand to a store. Then he started to pick random clothes off of the racks and placed them in my hands.

"Edward, I don't need these clothes." I said knowing that no matter what I do say is going to make a difference.

"I know." Edward says with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Here this is the last pair." Edward said placing a pair of light blue jeans in my arms. "Go try them on, please, Bella."

"Fine." I said gloomily

To my surprise, not, everything fit, from tops to shoes everything that I tried on fit perfect. I hated to admit it but Edward knows me better than I know myself. I told Edward everything fit and he drove me home.

Edward dropped me off at the front porch and said he had to go hunt. It was sunny out today and I wanted nothing more than to go up to our meadow and lay in his arms. I knew he had to hunt sometime so I kissed him and went inside.

Charlie has been away for a week now. He went on a fishing trip with his buddies. I knew he wouldn't be back for another couple of weeks, so I went upstairs and blared some music. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. I must have dosed off because when I woke up it was midnight. I turned towards where Edward should be to hug him but he's not there. I sit up in bed and remember that he went hunting. I spend the next few minutes just thinking about today, well yesterday, and what he said a couple days ago. I am still shocked by the fact he said he would change me and that he would marry me. I mean I knew once he changed me he would marry me but I never thought that he would marry me before he even changed me.

I got out a notebook and started to make a list of what I wanted to ask Edward. It came out more like a letter of what to ask him so I added "Dear Edward" at the top and then I folded it. Where could I put it that he would find it if he came back, or I would find it in the morning? I ended placing it on the rocking chair where he sits.

I lie back down and try to go to sleep. It's no use. I need Edward here. How did I get to sleep last time? Music! I had never turned the music off and yet it was off now. I looked around and noticed that the c.d. player was still on so it probably just stopped playing at the end of the c.d. Phew; I was scared for a minute. I mean I thought that, well I don't know what I thought, but it wasn't good. I lie back down again and hum myself my lullaby. I painstakingly fall asleep after an hour or so.

I turn my head listening for Edward to say something. When I open my eyes I notice Edward still isn't there. When is he ever going to get back! I get up get showered and get dressed. I get downstairs and remember the letter so I run back upstairs to get it. I grab it off the rocking chair and put it in my pocket. I have on the new clothes that Edward bought me. I chose the light blue jeans and a blue tank top that is the same color as my sweater. I run back downstairs and get a bowl of cereal. When I'm done I wash the bowl, just to keep myself busy. What am I going to do without Edward? Why isn't he back yet? Am I really this dependent on him that I can't come up with something to do by myself? Yes I guess I am that dependent, He's probably still hunting and I could read a book.

I grab a blanket off the couch, a book from upstairs, and my cell phone incase Edward calls from his. When I get outside I lay my blanket on the ground and sit on it. For a moment I just sit there soaking up the sun, for it was a little sunny today and it hasn't started raining yet. After I get bored I pick up my book and start reading, but I can't get comfortable and I finally decide that I have to read on my belly. So I do I lie on my belly and use my elbows to prop my hands up to read the book. After an hour of reading I go inside to get another book. This time I bring out Edgar Allen Poe's complete works, which doesn't have al of his poems or stories. It is 861 pages long and I start from the beginning. Give up after page 413 and think instead.

I start to think of things that I could do for my wedding our wedding. Are we going to have a big wedding? What if he changes his mind? Who is going to come? How did I end up with Edward, beautiful Edward?

I close my eyes and just sit.

"Bella?" I hear, and I know whose melody like voice it is.

"Edward!" I scream

"Yes?" he says teasing me.

I run up and jump into his arms. He kisses me and we go inside.

"I missed you Edward." I say

"I know I missed you too." Edward says as he kisses me again

a/n: I am so sorry I just don't know where I am going with this story so please don't be mad about the short chapters!

From: OTF


	4. Disclaimer Please Read

Disclaimer: I didn't write Twilight I didn't makeup any of the characters and uh duh The Wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer did!

A/N: Sorry I didn't know I had to write a Disclaimer.


	5. New Furniture

Disclaimer: I did not write Twilight!

A/N: I know I have been writing short chapters I just don't know what to write about if anyone has any ideas let me know. I will be taking more time to update because I have some projects coming up so be patient. OTF

P.s. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

Edward and I went up to my room. Well he carried me up to my room. He laid me on my bed and kissed me fiercely, but gently at the same time. When we broke apart I smiled at him. He kissed me, longer this time, but not fiercely. This time we only broke apart because I needed air.

"Edward, I love you." I said panting from lack of air

"I love you too Bella, but…" He said and I knew he wanted to say more but he didn't.

"But what?" I asked

"I wish we could go farther." He said

"We can in a couple of months." I said but I wished the same thing so I told him that. "I wish we could too."

We kissed again gently this time. His cold lips barely brushing mine, in fact I wondered if he had actually kissed me.

"Listen Bella..."He said cautiously

"Yes." I said

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with my Family and I on our vacation?" Edward said

"Yes, but I'll have to ask Charlie." I said my stomach fluttering inside of me.

"Thank-you." Edward said kissing me once again this time my heart almost leapt out of my throat.

"Any Time." I said kissing him back.

We lay there on my bed for a long time just kissing and staring into each others eyes. It's almost too good to be true.

"Bella want to stay at my house tonight I have something I want to show you." Edward said looking shameful.

"I'd love to." I said as I kissed him to reassure him that he shouldn't be ashamed.

Edward got up and I thought I had done something wrong but he just started packing a bag. When he was done he picked up the bag and me at the same time and brought us out to the car.

As we pulled in I saw Carlisle and Esme on the porch. We gave them a quick hello and Edward brought me inside.

"Now Bella you have to close your eyes." Edward said producing a blindfold. "This..." He said waving it front of me "...Is so you don't peek."

"I'm not going to peek." I said but I let him tie the scarf around my head anyway. "Uh Edward how am I going to get upstairs if I am blindfolded."

"I'll carry you silly." Edward said to me chuckling to himself.

And he did he carried me upstairs and dropped me on the ground softly.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked in my sweetest voice

In reply I got a kisses from the neck all the way to the forehead and back to the lips.

"Yes." He said

I lifted the scarf from my eyes and was almost as dazzled as Edward dazzles me. In front of me was a large bed where Edwards couch used to be, it has a cranberry colored bed spread and gold tassels on the cranberry colored canopy that hangs high above the bed.

"The curtains close so we can have privacy." Edward says hoping he hasn't offended me.

I kiss him long and hard and walk over to the bed. I take my shoes off and jump onto the bed. Edward stays where he is. He moves only to watch me. I roll to the other side of the bed like a child. I had rolled to far and started to fall but Edward caught me before I hit the ground and kissed me leaving my insides fluttering around.

"I love you." I said but Edward just kissed me harder at this statement.

Edward put his neck under my chin and I breathed in his fragrance that is oh so indulging.

"You smell like flowers and fruit today" Edward said amused. "Raspberries to be exact." I heard him chuckle and I tried to breathe in his breath.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I said

"Alice." I heard Alice say

"Go away." Said Edward

"Come in." I said

Instantly Edward and I were on a chair across the room I hadn't noticed before, he had me seated on his lap. Alice peeked her head in first then walked in when she saw we weren't doing anything she didn't want to see. Although we really can't do anything.

"Can I borrow Bella?" Alice asked Edward

"No." he said playfully forming a protective shield around me.

"Yes." I said

"Great follow me." Alice said to me.

I Followed Alice out of the room, and into her room, with her extremely large closet. She walked to the closet but not the large one but a smaller one next to it. The smaller closet was like a room inside. I followed her into the middle as she showed me a rack of clothes.

"They are beautiful pajamas Alice." I said uncertain of what she wanted me to say

"I love them, but I told you not to buy me things." I said angry but grateful

"The whole closets yours." Alice said with a shrug of her shoulder.

"Oh wow!" I said "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Alice said

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. R&R Please!


	6. Sorry

A/N:

My fellow Fan Fictioners,

I am sorry to report that I don't think that I will continue my story. I have gotten many wonderful reviews but I am just about out of ides. I f anyone has any ideas for me please let me know.

From,

OTF


	7. Wedding Dresses

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I am so sorry for even thinking I should stop writing but I thank the few people who gave me some ideas. I thank everyone who wrote me and I appreciate it. So I am sorry if this turns out super short.

After getting over the shock and anger I felt to Edward and mostly to Alice we (meaning myself) went to sleep. When I woke up I thought I was dead because I was sleeping on a cloud but nope. I was as alive as ever and got changed quickly.

Now Edward and I are downstairs planning our wedding.

"I think you should have periwinkle flowers." I heard Rosalie say from the living room. She had started being nicer to me now that she found out I would be her family member soon.

"I think we should have white flowers." Edward said ruffling my hair.

"Dears there are no uses arguing, you know what I say? I say we let Bella choose." Said Esme as I thought she was patting my hair down but when I turned to see it was Rosalie.

"Well m'darling? What color flowers do you want?" Edward asked in an alluring tone of voice

"Well m'darling I like everyone's choices they are all wonderful but I would prefer to have red flowers if ya don't mind." I said looking around the room

"Fabulous idea Bella! I mean think about it red flowers white dress and ooh you could have red flower petals all down your white dress it would match beautifully." Said Rosalie planning out our wedding.

"Uh Rosalie I like that you like my idea but I would prefer that Edward and I works the rest out." I said cautiously not wanting to ruin this new friendship

"Oh fine but only if you promise me one thing." Rosalie said

"Fine." I said hopefully thinking that she didn't want to do my make-up before the wedding.

"I want to go with you when you pick up the dress." Rosalie said in an exasperated voice

"Oh of course you can." I said letting out a sigh of relief

"Now Bella can we talk about the wedding again?" Edward said in the sexiest voice I have ever heard

"Yes." I said reluctantly

"Ok now what else do we need." I said

"Well Esme and Carlisle are taking care of food, seating, and well everything but your dress, flowers and who to invite."

"Ok I'm fine with that." I said

"Well then let's works on who to invite then I will go look for a dress." I said

Edward and I came up with a list of who to invite. It didn't take long since we didn't want to invite a super large amount of people. We decided on A few of Edwards close friends whose names I can't remember, My mom and Phil, Charlie, all of Edwards family and that's basically it.

"Come on Bella let's go give you to Alice, Esme and Rosalie." Edward said

"Fine, I'll go but on one circumstance." I said eyeing Edward carefully making sure not to drop his gaze.

"What circumstance?" Edward said playfully

"That tonight you answer any questions I ask." I said

"Fine, Bella your going to be late they are already in the car." Edward said kissing me playfully

"How can they be late? It's my Dress." I said playfully kissing Edward and leaping off his lap.

Of course they wanted to go into the most expensive shop that was just like them. They find the most expensive shop in the mall that has dresses and drag me in. Rosalie ended up tricking me in by saying how nice my engagement ring looked. It was a diamond shaped orange topaz with circle shaped diamonds on either side of the stone.

"Bella just look around." Alice said and I was snapped out of my thoughts.

I looked around the store until I came upon the most beautiful dress. It was a strapless white dress with beautiful white beading at the top and it was fitted like a bodice at the top too. It came down to a large fluffy skirt that was filled with organza and looked just beautiful. I found my size and went to go try it on, but Rosalie caught me and also sent me in with eight other dresses. I would save mine for last.

The first dress I tried on had long sleeves and on the shoulder puffs. It also fit like a bodice it had a beautiful long tail on it. I had to admit it looked great and I went out to show them. Alice loved Rosalie hated it so I went to try on another one. This one was black and not as puffy as the first one it came up with a tie that wrapped around my neck. The color clashed great with my skin. I showed them and Rosalie was breath taken which surprised me, but Alice said it looked great but was too depressing. So I went to try on yet another one this one was white strapless with a red line going down the back of the dress. When I turned around noticed the bottom of it had beautiful red decoration every few inches. It looked wonderful. I went out to go show them and they both loved it. I put that one aside. I picked up my dress the one I chose and tried it on I couldn't resist. They both thought it was amazing and made me get re-dressed. When I got out Rosalie grabbed the two dresses that looked good on me. Alice grabbed the two dresses that looked ok but we didn't want. I saw Rosalie trying to pay for both and tried to stop her but she wouldn't stand for it. She bought both while telling me Edward would decide which one he liked better. I huffed and we went to the car to drive home.

"The one with red." Edward said to me.

"I love that one." I said to Edward

"Good because it will look great with the flowers." Rosalie said from behind me.

"So your sure Esme and Carlisle have the time to do the rest?" I asked

"Yes and they told you not to worry." Edward said

"Fine." I said

A/N: I am so sorry for how short this is. If anyone wants to see the pictures of the wedding dresses I have them and I could send them to you.

From OTF


	8. Wedding Dress pictures

These are the dresses that Bella tried on. A lot of people asked for them and so I am posting on Here.


	9. So Sorry

I am sorry to everyone but I can't send the pictures they won't transfer to the website. At the last not I wrote that I had put them up there but they won't show up.

Maybe if you send me your e-mail I can get them to you but they won't post here! Sorry!

\

OTF


	10. Alone with Edward

Disclaimer: I didn't write **_Twilight_**.

A/N: I am so sorry that the last chapter was so short. But this one will be too. Sorry I haven't updated in like a month, but I have a excuse, I am moving and I have been packing. And also in school we have some project due. But to be totally truthful I just forgot. Again sorry! But thanks to MonroeD for reminding me to write!

Rosalie wouldn't let Edward see me in the dress. He got mad at her and they had an argument and I went upstairs. When I got in the room I was surprised at just how tired I was we were only in the store for a few hours and yet as soon as I laid down on the bed I was asleep.

When I woke up Edward was next to me. His cold arms wrapped around my warm soft body.

"Edward?" I said cautiously because I really didn't want him to move.

"Yes Bella?" Edward said questioningly the way he said it made me know that he didn't want to move either.

"Why do we have to wait to change again?" I asked playfully so he wouldn't get angry.

"Because you already bought a dress and when you are changed your size will change too." He said kissing my neck so I went till as stone beneath him.

"Is that so?" I said already knowing he was going to say yes.

"Yes, it is so." Edward said kissing my lips gently.

I stared into his eyes and he kissed me again. This time harder but still gentle like always.

"What time is it?" I asked suddenly very worried.

"Don't worry, Carlisle called Charlie, he said you were having a sleepover with Alice and you forgot to write a note." Edward said so calmly I almost forgot what I was going to say.

"No Edward I'm not worried about Charlie." I said "I was wondering what time it was because of school.'

"Bella, Bella I think the pressure is getting to you, there is no school its summer!" Edward said kissing me. I wondered why he was in such a good mood but didn't bother to ask.

"Oops" I said giggling, I decided to play dumb.

"So what grade will we be in at the end of summer?" I asked playfully knowing that going back to school was going to suck.

"Bella are you doing this on purpose, you know that we just finished senior year a few months ago." Edward said to me starting to look worried.

This time I looked at him in complete and utter shock. 'are you playing with me." I said "I don't even remember finishing, life goes by so fast. I forgot we finished school I thought we still had to go."

Edward kissed me gently on the lips. "Did that jog your memory?" He asked

"A little, try again." I said playfully, I was feeling re energized ever since I woke up and wanted to play off it.

This time he kissed me a long time. When he pulled away he just stared into my eyes.

We heard a knock at the door and are stare stopped. "Can I come in?" Alice asked.

"Yes." I said to Alice

"Edward," Alice said "I hate to do this again but I need to steal Bella."

"Fine." Edward said knowing something I didn't. When I tried to get up he pulled me back down and gave me a kiss.

"So what's up Alice?" I asked

"Well I was talking to Esme, who was talking to Carlisle, and we all thought that maybe you should move in, but we wanted to ask, so do you?" Alice asked in a pleading tone\

"Of course I want…" I stopped in mid-sentence "what about Charlie?" I asked

"Well we kind of figured we would send Carlisle with Edward and you and you could explain." Alice said

"Explain which parts here." I asked

"Well all of them, the moving in, the vampirism." Alice said like it was a normal thing to tell people. I could see the conversation now.

"Well when would we go see him?" I asked

"Well Carlisle thought now." Alice said

"Ok." I said and I thought I would faint but in a second Edward was behind me and caught me which jerked me awake.

"Are you ok?' Edward asked with concern

"Yep." I said getting out of his arms and moving towards the front door. I saw Carlisle already in the car and Edward behind me.

"So you ready Bella?" Carlisle asked me

"Never will be, let's go." I said taking a seat in the back seat. I could tell this was going to be a hard discussion with Charlie resulting in me spending a few days with Charlie without Edward.

A/N: I'm sorry if this was short but from now on each chapter will be four pages at the most. Maybe they will go up to 6 or 7 but not until I am moved in.

From

OTF


	11. Authors Note 2

A/N: Dear Fellow Fan Fictioners,

I am sorry to report that my story may not be updated for a while because I am moving in with my aunt because my mom is moving to… oh never mind you don't need all the gory details. I will try to write a nice long chapter for you to savor on Monday but we'll have to see.

From

OTF


	12. The Talk AKA Uber short paragraph

Ok I won't apologize but I know I thought I gave up on the story so you probably thought the same thing.

OTF

P.s. I'm all moved! (and have been) ) oh yeah and this isn't a chapter it's more like a paragraph so enjoy and don't kill me if your mad oh hold on is that apologizing?

I walked into the front door to my house with Edward without even knocking. The idea of telling Charlie seemed preposterous. But of course I did it anyway.

(Later)

So I had a long hard fight with Charlie because A. he didn't believe me and B. He called my mother once he did.

All in all it wasn't half bad although Edward is mellower than I am about some of the things Charlie called Edward. I won't go into details but let's just say I never expected it. Now I am going to stay with Edward for all of eternity and I couldn't be happier. What more could a girl want.


End file.
